


❝ sincerely, me. ❞

by Pxstel_Princex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pen Pals, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxstel_Princex/pseuds/Pxstel_Princex
Summary: deceit found difficulties and obstacles in forming friendships. especially if your job as the gatekeeper between the divided sides due to certain morals and a caretaker of the forbidden requires you to keep your presence a mystery. not to mention whenever you speak, the opposite of what you're going to say comes out.to be ironically honest, he found this utterly dreadful as he can't bond for the sake of his host. all he have to do while at work is be an audience surrogate, watching them all be easily carefree and easily having fun. talking as if it's the most simplest thing to do.❝ to not be with at least just one, ❞ deceit caught himself pondering once with a hopeful sigh escaping from him. he didn't mind his constant lying once again twisting his own words since he knows the truth anyway. ❝ that would certainly be horrendous. ❞





	❝ sincerely, me. ❞

deceit found difficulties and obstacles in forming friendships. especially if your job as the gatekeeper between the divided sides due to certain morals and a caretaker of the forbidden requires you to keep your presence a mystery. not to mention whenever you speak, the opposite of what you're going to say. 

to be ironically honest, he found this utterly dreadful as he can't bond for the sake of his host. all he have to do while at work is be an audience surrogate, watching them all be easily carefree and easily having fun. talking as if it's the most simplest thing to do.

❝ to _not_ be with at least just one, ❞ deceit caught himself pondering once with a hopeful sigh escaping from him. he didn't mind his constant lying once again twisting his own words since he knows the truth anyway. ❝ that would certainly be _horrendous_. ❞

\--> 

another day at the vile and disgusting side of imagination realm. deceit was in a disarray, remus had ran off somewhere to this large world of make-believe and now it is his obligation to find him. 

the boy huffed as he continued to walk for possibly more than one hour. deceit is trying his best to stay serene but with the insufferable yet somehow lovable remus, he is almost gonna snap. his legs were absolutely exhausted. each foot taking set on numerous grounds as time passes by. 

with a heavy sigh and a pant, deceit made a stop nearby the river. whilst questioning whether or not he be to quit and leave remus to whatever feral chaos he is going to unfold, he sat down near the water to relax. though slightly cringing at how dirty it is. 

the boy let out another sigh again as he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose while clicking his tongue. ❝ just one more search. my host _doesn't need_ me. ❞ despite the overwhelming fatigue, he still persists. 

before he can stand up and look into another area, he spotted something flowing joyfully in the water. a bottle that appears to have an envelope in a roll inside with a pen as its company. he had expected it to be something disgusting that is the standard in this side of imagination like organs for an example. 

his hands managed to have reach for it and as a result, deceit obtained the bottle. curious, he simply popped off the cap and gently grabbed the envelope along with it's dear friend, pen. he slowly opened it only to see some two papers in there. the other seems to have text written. 

_greetings citizen, _

_hello! it is a pleasure to meet you! recently, i discovered pen pals in a piece of work i read before. i decided i also want to have a dear friend to write and exchange letters with and so that is you! _

_i am our host's creativity, passion, and dreams. don't get any alarms, i am merely a prince with charms!_

_i love to sing, write, and basically create anything! i adore a list of musicals like hamilton! do you know hamilton? i also have written some fanfiction here, would you like me to show it to you? _

_may i ask, what's your name? what do you like? just tell me all the basic info about you! do not be shy. _

_i can assure you that it will be a great adventure between just you and me! _

_sincerely, creativity. _

❝ hm, creativity, huh? ❞

deceit was amused by how excited they seems to be trying to talk to a stranger. not to mention how they put so much effort in decorating the letter with glitter and such. a small smile crept in his face. 

though he wondered, should he respond? maybe he can just put it back inside, let the bottle continue it's journey and let the second one who finds it to become their pen pal instead. 

it's a simple suggestion but yet why does it feel so difficult to do so? to put down the pen and envelope back where it came from. to forget this child's play and move on? to throw away the opportunity of finally having a friend without actually talking out lies to them? 

deceit felt uneasy, nervous to say. quickly, he sprang onto action to what he decided. he bit his lip, his eyes fluttering. _click. _he started to write on the vacant second paper received. 

_dear creativity, _

_good afternoon. it is a pleasure to meet you too. for now i won't tell you my real name but you can call me_

the boy paused for a few moments. thinking pensively of what the alias should be named before proceeding. 

_python. _

_i do love to read in my spare time so you can send me off your fanfiction if you'd so desire. i favor the mystery genre. _

_i know hamilton. it's a great musical written by the talented lin-manuel miranda. i appreciate what they done although there are some historical inaccuracies. what is your favorite song there? _

_to give off some bits about myself, i like to just read some philosophy even if it's considered boring. my favorite animals are all breeds of snakes. my favorite color is yellow. i also enjoy the classics. _

_i'll be willing to join you then, creativity. _

_sincerely, python. _

deceit took a deep breathe as if he just done something hard just now. his eyes gazed at it again for a quick moment of double-checking before he hurriedly pushes the paper inside the envelope along with the pen to make it safe as well. he placed it back into the bottle and with a gentle go at the river, the bottle went away happy. 

though deceit gladly kept the paper of where creativity wrote. 

he fidgets with his hands. rather anxious to think about what creativity may reply. did he said something weird? was there any grammar mistakes he may have slipped in? what if he might never respond? 

instead of standing around to entertain these certain thoughts, deceit quickly ran off.

\--> 

creativity hummed as he decided to take a morning stroll in the imagination realm at dawn. the boy managed to get a handful of sleep last night so he is rather refreshed! 

he cheerfully hums as he hops around on the path, proudly holding closely to his scabbard. however he came to a halt when he saw a familiar bottle down at the streams. 

excited, he rushed over to come and get it. almost getting soaked wet in the process however. 

regardless, a happy smile came to his face once he did opened the envelope and saw a response! his eyes swiftly went through the whole words to read. 

a giggle slipped out of his lips as he rushed back to his home with the letter, the bottle, and the pen. he absolutely needed to respond immediately to his new friend! his pen pal! 


End file.
